


Кейптаун

by 006_stkglm



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Femdom, Phone Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лукас не может уснуть. Рос в командировке на другом конце света.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кейптаун

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит между первой и второй сериями восьмого сезона сериала Spooks/Призраки.  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru

Когда по номеру негромко разносится «Hurt» Джонни Кэша, Рос даже не сразу понимает, что это звонит ее телефон, наглухо погребенный под распечатками четырех вариантов договора и горой сопроводительной документации к каждому из них. Очередная стадия обсуждения назначена на завтра на одиннадцать утра, и она пытается найти максимум слабых мест, пока Гарри общается в кулуарах. Нажать кнопку она успевает буквально на последней ноте.

— Я не мог уснуть. Прости, — голос у Лукаса хриплый и измученный, как будто он не спит уже третьи сутки. Хотя почему «как будто»? Они с Гарри и так застряли в Кейптауне на неделю дольше, чем планировалось, а конца этим переговорам все не видно. На Лукаса, оставшегося в Лондоне за двоих, навалилось до черта всего, а Лукас и стресс — не самое удачное сочетание. Особенно когда снимать этот стресс некому.  
Он молчит, размеренно дышит в трубку, но Рос все равно чувствует: он как слишком туго затянутая пружина — на грани. Ей не надо видеть его, чтобы знать: он лежит на этой своей огромной постели под стеклянной крышей, закрывает лицо одной рукой, другой прижимает к уху телефон, и от него волнами исходят усталость и отчаяние.  
— Надень гарнитуру.

Лукас выдыхает. В трубке раздается шуршание, негромкий стук. Звук дыхания отдаляется, потом снова становится отчетливо слышен.  
— Ящик для белья у изголовья справа.  
Какой-то миг в трубке стоит тишина, словно он колеблется, а потом раздается шорох ткани и звук выдвигаемого ящика.  
— Первое, что попадется под руку, Лукас.  
— Ч-ч-черт…  
— Что?  
— Пробка.  
— С вибрацией?  
— Да. — Рос слышит, как он сглатывает. Она тихо смеется, откладывает распечатку, которую читала, переключается на гарнитуру и идет налить себе вина. Пить еще можно: в Кейптауне всего три утра.  
— Отлично. Резинку и смазку.  
— Рос… — Он дрожит. По голосу слышно.  
— Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо, Лукас. Резинку и смазку.

Прерывистый вздох, стук закрываемого ящика, треск упаковки и сдавленная ругань на смеси двух языков. Судя по всему, первый презерватив рвется.  
— Ничего, — Рос вертит в пальцах бокал и улыбается, — ничего, закрой глаза и дыши. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох, — она говорит медленно, размеренно, задавая ритм его дыханию и слыша, как оно выравнивается в ответ. — А теперь вторая попытка.  
Лукас тихо фыркает. Выдыхает. Снова шуршит упаковка, и через полминуты в наушнике раздается хриплое:  
— Готово.  
— Хороший мальчик. Раздевайся. На левый бок. Смазка.

Слушая шорох белья, шелест простыней и тяжелое дыхание Лукаса, Рос подносит бокал к губам — вино дорогое, местное, с терпким привкусом каких-то трав и ягод. Она ждет, когда он устроится, и краем глаза просматривает документы. В наушнике слышен негромкий щелчок — должно быть, крышка тюбика со смазкой.  
— Два пальца сразу. — Она знает размеры игрушки, которую он вытащил: все-таки та чуть великовата, чтобы совсем без подготовки.  
Лукас издает еле слышный сдавленный звук, и дыхание его учащается. Рос практически видит, как он тянется зажать себе рот ладонью.  
— Не надо. Говори со мной.  
Он старается, но её имя у него получается выговорить только раза с третьего:  
— Рос…  
— Опиши мне, что чувствуешь, Лукас.  
— Тесно… — озвучивает он после небольшой паузы, — горячо, там… внутри… х-хорошо… — Голос его доносится глухо: наверняка уткнулся лицом в подушку, и щеки горят от стыда.  
— Что еще?  
— Я… — Рос явственно слышит, как он кусает губы, — у меня стоит…  
— Хороший мальчик, — она улыбается, — еще?  
— Рос… — жалобно тянет он.  
— Скажи мне.  
Лукас замолкает почти на целую минуту и потом еле слышно, подрагивающим голосом произносит:  
— Мало… пальцев мало… хочется еще…  
— Хор-р-роший мальчик, — мурлычет она, переворачивая страницу, — вынимай пальцы, бери пробку.

Он тихо, полузадушенно стонет. Снова щелкает тюбик, влажно хлюпает смазка.  
— Не замолкай, — через полминуты напоминает ему Рос.  
Голос у Лукаса дрожит и срывается:  
— Она… она тяжелая… твердая... — он испускает тихий смешок, и Рос почти физически ощущает, как ослабевает туго затянутая пружина у него внутри, — скользкая, svoloch’.  
— Я уверена, ты справишься.  
Его дыхание становится глубоким, отрывистым, с той постанывающей ноткой на конце, которую она больше угадывает, чем слышит. Пальцы у нее зудят от желания прикоснуться к нему, кожей ощутить вибрацию его горла.

— Вслух, Лукас.  
— В… — голос его срывается, — в-вставляю.  
— Я догадалась, — Рос улыбается, зная, что он услышит это по голосу, — говори со мной.  
— Ощущается... м-м-м… по-другому. Давит… растягивает там, внизу… хорошо… так хорошо…  
— До конца вставил? — спрашивает она, хотя и так знает ответ.  
— Н-нет, почти… н-н-н…

Да, игрушка широковата, а с последнего раза времени прошло прилично. Ну и тогда Рос делала все сама.  
— Ш-ш-ш, я знаю, мой хороший. — Рос слышит его надрывное дыхание. Знает, как он выглядит сейчас в сыром, холодном Лондоне, за полмира от дорогой гостиницы в деловом центре Кейптауна: раскрасневшийся, покрытый испариной, отчаянно зажмурившийся, кусающий губы, одной рукой направляющий внутрь себя черную, блестящую от смазки игрушку, а другой сжимающий пульт. Ждущий, доверяющий.  
— А сейчас делай в точности то, что я скажу. — Она тянется за стикером и, отмечая вызвавшее вопросы место, командует ему: — Вставляй до конца. Включай вибрацию.

Глухой вскрик переходит в низкий, долгий стон. Игрушка гудит еле слышным фоном. Рос улыбается, с четкостью до секунды улавливая момент, когда его мышцы перестает жечь, и мимолетная боль плавится в заполняющем удовольствии: меняется ритм дыхания, шуршат простыни, когда он подтягивает ногу к груди. Сместившаяся от движения пробка упирается прямо в простату, и Лукас захлебывается вдохом.  
— Ро-о-ос, — тянет он, дыша короткими, резкими всхлипами, — Рос…  
— М-м-м?  
— Хорошо, — выдыхает он прямо в микрофон и стонет, — о-о-очень…  
Она слышит его судорожный вздох и красноречивый, влажный звук скольжения кожи о кожу.

— Можно? — выдыхает он через несколько секунд. — Пожалуйста, Рос. Мне надо… я не могу… мне надо… надо! Пожалуйста… пожалуйста…  
— Можно, мой хороший, можно.  
Кончает он тихо: Рос слышит только гудение игрушки, стиснутой его мышцами, низкое, горловое «н-н-н-н!» и — ну надо же! — треск рвущейся ткани. Несколько минут они молчат: Рос потягивает вино, Лукас пытается отдышаться.  
— Рос…  
— Я знаю. — Она поднимается с заваленной бумагами кровати, подходит к окну. С предпоследнего этажа вид на залитый огнями город открывается потрясающий. — Спи хорошо.  
Она слышит шорох простыней и тихий, довольный стон, когда он достает и выключает игрушку.

— Скоро вернетесь? — сонно бормочет в микрофон Лукас.  
— Надеюсь.  
— Хорошо. Я соскучи… — он засыпает еще до того, как успевает договорить.  
— Я тоже, — тихо, одними губами произносит Рос, глядя на свое отражение в темном стекле и слушая его ровное дыхание, — я тоже…


End file.
